


Hawkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawkeye

Kate had always loved archery.   
Her inspiration was a superhero,   
Hawkeye.  
She had seen him in action,   
And was impressed by him.  
He was not super like other heroes,  
But he had never shied from his duty.  
Kate took up archery after that.  
And she excelled at it.  
But she wanted to meet Hawkeye.   
It was her dream.


End file.
